真実の章 The Truth Chapter
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: When Mion and Shion find a strange scroll in the warehouse behind the Estate, they begin to learn of the tragic story of the Sonozaki clan, how it became to be, why certain rules are what, Why twins are bad for the family & Who the first Three head's of the Three families were. Bare witness as a old Tragedy unfolds before your eyes.
1. Chapter 1

真実の章 The Truth Chapter

"Oi! Nee-chan, will you hurry it up, this has gotta be cleaned out before noon or Obaa-san won't give us the money!" A throaty voice bellowed from inside of a shrine warehouse outside the Sonozaki Estate. It was long in length yet small in width, the storage of certain objects shrines which probably belonged in a museum rather their dusty storage room rotting away.

While stepping down the ladder, the twin touched the steps, allowing herself to be aware of the sturdiness of the old rusty thing. Reaching the ground the girl let out a gasp as she landed hard, shaking some dust off the boxes on the higher shelves. The green haired girl sneezed as the dust infiltrated her nose and set off little alarms in her nasal cavity telling her to sneeze. Rubbing her nose clear of any snot that probably made it's way out she scoffed and bent over, picking up a large box and moving it outside.

Sitting with sunglasses on sprawled out on the wooden deck of the shrine storage house enjoying a sucker, laid another girl, who was remarkably similar to the other, except for a few qualities. The girl who was lying peacefully on the deck enjoying the sun's rays, that would ridden her of her ivory skin, jolted up when she heard a loud _BANG! _Grabbing the edges of her glasses and whipping them off to get a better view of inside the shrine storage she watched as her Twin emerged from the darkness carrying a large box that seemed to be too heavy for even her.

"Shion..." The emerald eyed girl glared at her mirror opposite growling out her name.

The mystery twin who was now identified as Shion giggled while pulling out the Lolipop from her mouth, "Yeeeeesss~ Mion-sama~?" The girl mocked her twin, as she arched one of her eyebrows and smirked.

Mion glared at the girl who lazed around all day, taking the easy way out of everything and trying to find shortcuts in almost anything; this would be a prime example. Her sister wasn't one much for dirty work, cleaning up, carrying heavy things. In Shion's own words, _She did her best just sitting there._

Mion rolled her eyes, '_The nerve of this girl...'_ She mentally laughed while shaking her head and setting the box down in front of the girl, "Oji-san's back is about to be thrown out from this heavy _Man _lifting. If this old man doesn't get some assistance, you're going to be assisting this old man to the hospital." Mion laughed, placing her hand on her lower back and wobbling around like the old man she described herself as.

"Now _that's _something you roll your eyes to." Shion giggled as she referred to her sister's eye roll a few moments ago. Standing up and brushing herself off from the dust that blew up from the box when her sister dropped it, it was then when you could truly see the differences of the two as they stood next to each other.

Sonozaki Mion was wearing simple attire, Red tennis shoes that tied loosely to her feet due to Mion's lack of tying them tightly. Blue-washed Jeans with the bottoms cuffed up, revealing her shoes every so more. Then to complete the look she was wearing a black t-shirt and a white headband that kept her bangs back.

But, the other twin on the other hand decided to be more classy, for every hallways was a runway in her mind. The green haired female wore her hair down with front pieces of her hair pulled back into a yellow ribbon. She sported a red Bikini top, that tied with long loose strings that dangled on the edges of her back, which would easily draw the eye to look at her smooth ivory skin. The Bikini was older, therefore it was a bit small for her large breasts, but she could careless if she was comfortable or not, since the tightness underneath raised her breast to show out and to open up her cleavage. She wore Navy-Blue short-Shorts, that were slightly wore out, had holes on the upper thigh on the right leg and strings hanging off them, but this only made the eye draw more. Her shorts hugged her hips with seduction in mind, showing off that she was not a mere child but a woman! A woman who knew how to dress at that. To top off her look, ontop of her head sat a large, White sunhat and simple sandals.

The personalities of the girls differed greatly as well, just by the sight of their clothes, one alone should be able to tell them apart. But, these twins were known for switching their Alias to achieve things they wanted that the other one could not get with their Alias.

Flicking her sister on the nose, Mion huffed out while stretching her arms out then lacing her fingers together to endure a loud cracking noise, "Ah, that's the stuff." She smirked as she rolled her head cracking her neck. "Anyways," Mion started as she got back on track, "Since your lazy butt wont do a thing, mind taking out the stuff in these things? Try to sort from important and whats not." Mion turned around to walk back inside the shrine but rolled her eyes once more as she looked back at Shion, "since you probably don't know what could be important; anything shiny, very old, statue like, or scrolls... Those are _Important._" Mion mocked the girl.

"Ahahaha~ Oh wow, you're so funny nee-san!" The Green haired female laughed forcefully , that was until her expression completely changed to that of utter boredom and sarcasm, "No but seriously, why? I thought we... I mean you... Were supposed to just empty out the shrine room so the Furude's could look over this."

"No, you're right. But, there's a lot of cool stuff in here from the past of our town... I think it'd be really cool if we could find something about us!" Mion smirked while pumping her fist to her chest, "Like, what if the Sonozaki clan was once the leaders of the three families, and there were _two _people that could be the leaders of the Estate. You know, since one opinion can be prejudiced against some while the other could see it with clear light."

Shion rose her eyebrow at her sister's rantings, "Riiight-" The emerald eyed beauty scoffed as she placed her sunglasses back on and bit the rest of the candy off her sucker, throwing the stick behind her into the grass, "Well, you can do that... Because I'm not _that _interested in stupid history. Don't we learn enough at school? Why are you trying to teach me at home too?! Are you like set out to make me miserable?" Shion grunted while placing her hands on the side of her head, "Oh~ the agony!" She whimpered in a sarcastic tone.

Mion once again rolled her eyes, "Yeah, shut it." The twin spoke with her hands as well, making a 'mouth' with her hands, shutting up by closing the mouth.

"I'm seriously going to pull those eyes of yours right out if you don't stop rolling them!" She threatened playful as she grabbed her sister's cheek and tugged.

"Yeah but, if I was blind who would do all your homework for you?" Mion smirked, driving Shion into the corner of their little argument.

"Keiichi." She simply said with a smirk and scoffed, "Goodness knows what your grades are, You thought Algebra was country..." Shion mentally facepalmed.

"H-H-Hey!" The girl stuttered out her desperate cry for a retort, "I-I was confused! And I merely had a mix up cause I thought it was Algeria!" Mion attempted to defend herself.

"But we were in the Math session... What would Algeria have to do with Math?" Shion rose her eyebrow and shaking her head slightly.

"Maybe Algebra originated from Algeria! That must have been it, she probably asked where it was originated from, see! I never got confused!" Mion smirked triumphant.

"Algebra originated from Egypt." Shion giggled while touching her forehead to her sister's, "Close, but no cigar." She teased her twin and once more playfully tugged on her cheeks.

"S-Shion st-" Mion was suddenly cut off as she pushed her sister off of her by a loud _bang_ from inside the storage room.

The two girls looked at each other with question in their eyes and facial expressions. Mion was first to begin to walk into the dark, dim-lighted room from which the noise came, with Shion tagging behind.

Mion popped her head into the shrine doors and looked back and forth, '_Well... There's no one here.'_

"W-What is it?!" Shion whimpered while clinging to her sister. Yes, Shion could even be scared. Yet after her Arc, Meakshi-hen one could understand if someone was surprised by her scared reaction, but expected reaction more like Mion's with an upfront approach.

Her eyes darted back and forth as she moved more into the room, "I-I... Don't know." But her words would soon be answered as something hit her foot causing her to jump about Five feet, "A bug! Get it off! Kill it!"

And yes, even the Great Sonozaki Mion had something she was scared of as well.

Shion knelt down to see what had hit her sister's foot, and it clearly was not a bug, but a scroll. Her emerald orbs followed the scroll which unraveled from... '_A box?'_ She paused for a moment then realization hit, "Ahhh... The box was the cause of the noise. See Nee-san, no need to be a little _baby~_ It was just a box that fell with a bunch of scrolls." She laughed as she teased her sister back, "Then I'm guessing this one unraveled, hit your foot, then made you cry like a little girl, wahhh wahh~" Her sister mocked her tears while bending over and picking up the scroll. As she did so Kanji on the scroll caught her eye, '竜宮 双子'.

"Sonozaki Twins..." She read with interest. Suddenly some sort of sensation clouded over as she read the 'twins'. _Maybe Mion was right, maybe we can figure out about our past, and..._ Her eyes trailled back to the Kanji on the page, "About us..."

[[A/N: GAH! So I've been wanting to do this for the longgeestt time. I was going to Roleplay with a couple friends on my forum, but I thought that I should keep this plot for myself. What I love aboutt his is that, it's going back to the period when Hanyuu arrives in the village. There are going to be spoilers :P so beaware!

Shion: I don't understand why we can't just tell them right now... Making them wait it's kinda cruel.

Mion: Everything in the world is cruel to you.

Shion: Your face is cruel to my eyes.

Mion: We're twins! We look alike! So you just called yourself ugly...

Shion: No, I called you ugly. I am my own person, and I know how to wear make up and take care of my skin~

Mion: Your language is offensive.

…. Well then girls... See you next time (: Jaa nee~ ]]


	2. Chapter 2

真実の章 The Truth Chapter

Chapter 2

The two girls sat crossed legged on the old, dusty, wooden floor. The scroll now was all collected in their hands, as well as the others. They had organized them into four separate scrolls, the one that hit Mion's foot being the 2nd one.

The two girls hesitated, the past of their town was dark and filled with horrifying stories, some true and some... that you really just didn't know for sure. It wasn't like there was anyone alive from that time to tell them of what it was like back then... But, isn't that what the scrolls were for?

"Well? Go on!" Shion insisted towards Mion, elbowing her harshly in the side as the anticipation ate away at her, "You were the one who babbled on about how much you wanted to learn of the past! Read!" But, even Shion wouldn't mind learning of her Clan's past, especially since it contained information about Sonozaki Twins.

Twisting her head and glaring at her sister the girl silenced her older twin's rantings and opened the scroll. She squinted and bit her lip, "I-I... The... I can't read this..." The scroll was then quickly pulled away from her Mion's grasp, startling the girl.

"What do you mean you _can't _read this?!" Shion hissed as she inspected the scroll and suddenly her question was answered. The Kanji on the scroll was very unfamiliar to her, very... old. As she tried to decipher the old Kanji she had a chilling feeling wash over her, as if something was telling her to 'go away'. Shion looked up at Mion with regret in her eyes, "I-.. I can't either..."

The younger Sonozaki twin sighed, leaning back and letting her arms hold her up against them, "Ughh... What are we going to do, without a simp-" There was another loud _Bang _, and dust flew everywhere.

"Is this going to be an occurring thing?! Cause if so, can someone please warn me!" Shion hissed while clutching her chest, breathing heavily at her fright.

"Relax, another box fell. These things really have minds of their own. If anything broke, expect to be in deep shit." Mion scoffed while standing up to go pick up the box. When she neared the old thing, she noticed something glistening. Bending over she opened the box and pulled out a Large, beautiful, textured scroll. Her eyes widened at the beauty of the Jade Jikugi ( End nobs), they were the source of the glisten.

"Open it." A voice came from behind her, it didn't sound like Shion, it sounded like older voice, deeper and powerful, kind of like her grandmothers but not quite.

Mion turned around and stared at Shion who was staring back at her from where she originally sat, "What is it?" Shion asked with curiosity at her sister's expression.

"Err..." Mion paused, "Did you say something?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows.

Raising her own eyebrows and shaking her head she replied, "Nothing than what I just said now."

Shaking her own head to rid herself of that stupid voice, she walked back towards her sister dragging the box along, "A scroll... I.. I think its the same one, since it has the 'Sonozaki' Kanji carved into the Jikugi." Mion explained to her twin.

Taking the scroll herself without asking the harlequin haired girl scoffed, "Well then, lets see it..." Opening it in a quick and swift movement she exclaimed with excitement, "Yup! I think this is a kid's scroll. It's all in Hiragana and Katakana!" Rolling the scroll back up and handing it to her sister she smiled, "Read~"

Mion looked at Shion's hand which had the scroll and back at her eyes, then back at the scroll then back to her eyes, "What? Read?! You have two eyes of your own why don't you!"

"Because I will get tired, and strain my eyes!"

"You are such a baby you know that!" Mion hissed while snatching the scroll and laying down against her stomach, unraveling the scroll, "Well, yeah, this defiantly is a kids scroll... But why so magnificent if its a kids scroll?"

"Maybe it was for just us? For us to see as kids?" Shion added in her two cents.

Mion shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. Well okay. Lets see, You comfortable because this looks long?"

Shion laid down on her stomach propping up her head with her elbows and smiled, "Ready!"

"Well then, Ahem..." Mion cleared her throat and her eyes began to travel down the scroll, reading her past.

[a/n: Hur hur hur...

This was just the prologue if you were wondering :P ]]


End file.
